


Halfway There

by Lady_Line



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Line/pseuds/Lady_Line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These stupid nerds stupidly not talking about how stupid in love they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway There

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some dialogue and wasn't sure what to do with it. This'll probably end up being the "dialogue-only" chapter in a longer collection following Dean and Cas on the road.
> 
>  
> 
> For the Cas to my Dean.

“We’re halfway there.”

 

“This would have taken much less time if you had let me fly us to Georgia.”

 

“Psh, please.  Like I’m gonna let you zap me all over the place and leave Baby behind.  I don’t think so.”

 

“But you don’t need the car if I’m with y—“

 

“NOPE.  No no no.  I know what’ll happen if I don’t take my baby.  We’ll be in the middle of this hunt, and you’ll get some kinda hail over angel radio, and you’ll mojo outta there, leaving _me_ to walk twenty miles to the nearest gas station.  So, hell no. Where I go, Baby goes.”

 

“I…I wouldn’t do that, Dean.”

 

“RIGHT.  Then I guess I was imagining all those other times you’ve done exactly that. Or maybe when you’ve disappeared—without a word—for WEEKS and then _suddenly_ showed back up again when you need help with one of your dildo angel siblings?”

 

“Dean, I—“

 

“OR maybe I’m just making up every dumbass thing you’ve ever done?  Like shoving me back in time basically without warning TWICE or when you lied about being in cahoots with Crowley or when you went from crazy-sauce to hippie-dippie and wouldn’t help us with Dick Roman when we really really coulda used some—“

 

“What about _YOU_ , Dean??  What about the way you only call when you need something, or expect me to do everything exactly the way _you_ think is best, or the way you look at me and talk to me and leave me wondering how I’m supposed to interpret it?”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“That’s exactly the point!  I have no idea what it’s supposed to mean when you look me up and down and tell me to ‘blow’ you like WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK, _DEAN_??”

 

“I…you…I’m just…it’s just how I talk, man.”

 

“And I keep telling myself that, but it gets harder and harder to believe that it’s _just_ that.”

 

“…”

 

“I don’t know if I’m misreading everything or not. And it’s really not getting any easier, Dean.”

 

“Cas, I…”

 

“So, you said that we’re halfway there?”

 

“…Yeah, it looks that way.”

 

“Good.”


End file.
